Love Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry
by AbsFabHO
Summary: HG Wells kidnaps Myka with the intent of getting to the bottom of their flirtation. Set after the S3 Finale. May include spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or the characters of that fabulous show! No money being made here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Myka Bering was distracted as she followed her partner across the field of soft green grass. She didn't notice when Pete stopped, and she crashed into his back. Both Secret Service agents went sprawling on the ground. Myka had the good grace to look embarrassed when she caught Pete looking at her with consternation.

"Geez, Mykes, look where you're going, okay?"

"Sorry," Myka shot back. She was sorry she'd run into Pete, but she needed to find the source of her distraction. She'd seen an implausible shadow lurking beside the building. It was the flutter of raven hair behind the shadow as it ducked around the corner that caused her to lose focus and run into Pete. Now, the breeze brought the slightest hint of an unusual perfume. It was a scent uniquely … _her_.

Pete Latimer couldn't help but notice how Myka was unfocused, which was not at all like her. Myka was usually observant and attentive to what she was doing. Myka seemed off today, but Pete couldn't put his finger on why. He followed her gaze to the side of the building, which was their destination. There was nothing there, at least nothing he could see. Pete shook his head and got to his feet, pulling Myka up with him.

Pete and Myka were in Texas searching for an artifact that caused several students on a college campus to commit suicide. All of them had leaped from the tallest building on campus. Strangely, none of the students had anything in common. Of the five incidents, one student was a freshman, two were sophomores, one was a junior, and one was a senior. None of them had any classes together. They didn't participate in the same activities, and they each lived in a different building. Pete and Myka could not find any obvious connection between the five students, except for the location of their suicides.

"This is it," Pete said, gesturing to the building. "The Library of Death."

"Mmm hmm," replied Myka absently. She was still watching the corner of the building where she'd seen the shadow disappear.

Pete snapped his fingers in Myka's face. "Earth to Myka!"

Myka turned toward Pete and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Pete. I'm here."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Myka sighed. "Sorry. Why don't you go inside and look around? I'll walk around the perimeter and see if there's anything out of the ordinary about the architecture or the landscaping."

Pete shrugged. He ran his hand through his hair and fiddled with his belt. "All right. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Pete," Myka said with a smile. Her hazel eyes were clear and focused. She punched him in the arm for good measure. Pete eyed her again before heading for the front door of the library.

Myka watched until he pulled open the door, then she turned and strode toward the spot where she hoped to find the one thing she wanted…the _only _thing she'd been wanting for months. She hardly dared hope that the shadow was real and not a figment of her imagination.

Myka rounded the corner and found herself yanked off-balance by strong, slender hands. A petite figure pressed her into the side of the building, and a distinctly female body molded into hers and pinned her wrists at her side. Myka's nose welcomed the familiar scent she'd been craving as the other woman's dark tresses cascaded over her shoulder, releasing the comforting aroma. It was something unique to the wearer, a custom-made scent of lavender and sandalwood, among other things.

Myka was aware of firm breasts pressing into her torso, just below her own breasts. Even with heeled boots, the top of her oppressor's head only came to her chin. Shapely legs made contact with the agent's, and Myka felt a rush of something akin to pleasure as one thigh pressed between her own to spread them apart and allow the other woman to press her hips fully against the taller woman. The woman was invading Myka's personal space in a big way…and Myka didn't care.

Myka's hazel eyes, nearly brown in the shade, found the sparkling chocolate orbs of H.G. Wells. Myka's breath caught in her throat as she heard the other woman say, in a distinctly British accent, "Hello, darling. It's lovely to see you again. I thought you'd never come to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Myka was taken aback at the feel of the former villainess' body trapping her against the wall of the stone building. She'd hardly dared hope that the woman was here in the flesh, capable of touching her. The woman had deceived her, betrayed her, and in the end, saved her. Myka had no control over the way her body reacted to the woman. Myka reeled from the distinct sensation of _want_, unable to reconcile the feeling with the object of her desire.

"Helena," Myka breathed softly, a veiled plea. Every atom of her being wanted the other woman to throw her to the ground and ravish her with her hands…and her mouth. Oh, God, that wickedly tempting mouth!

H.G. regarded the younger woman with sharp brown eyes the color of chocolate. She could see the flush in Myka's cheeks and the rising heat coloring her chest, visible through the open expanse of her blue shirt. Myka always did like to undo one too many buttons, but she was never racy due to the camisole she always wore under her shirts. H.G. saw the pulse quicken in the other woman's neck.

Myka didn't know how, but H.G. pressed her body even closer before lowering her head to place a searing kiss against the throbbing pulse point she'd been eyeing. Myka closed her eyes and savored the feeling of H.G.'s lips on her neck. Her knees buckled as she felt the slightest brush of the other woman's tongue against her skin.

Myka became aware of a liquid heat pooling in her loins and blushed as she realized that H.G. was all too aware of her arousal, even through their clothes. The older woman purred her approval, her mouth twisting into a seductive smile. H.G. released Myka's left hand and trailed her fingers lightly over her hip and across the planes of her trim, toned abdomen.

"Oh, God! Helena!" Myka gasped at the electric touch.

"What, darling?" H.G. murmured against the hollow of Myka's neck. Her hand continued its wandering up the younger woman's torso, stroking gently across her ribs. H.G. cupped the taller woman's breast in her hand and found the nipple with her thumb. Neither woman was prepared for the primal, visceral reaction that came from Myka's body.

Myka lost herself in a wave of pleasure that crashed over her, every nerve ending awash in the sensation. She felt H.G.'s mouth on her neck and H.G.'s hand on her breast. Myka became aware of her own hand gripping the shorter woman's hip and trying to pull her even closer. She writhed against H.G., wanting more…_needing_ more. Alas, it was not to be.

"Stop," Myka groaned painfully. "Helena, stop!"

H.G. stilled her movements and moved her hand down to Myka's hip. She placed a light kiss against the other woman's collarbone and leaned back to look into her eyes. Myka's breathing slowed as the two women regarded each other, brown eyes searching hazel eyes for a clue to what the other woman was thinking.

"Why do you affect me this way?" Myka asked softly. "You've always affected me this way. From the beginning, all I've wanted is your touch."

H.G. sighed and placed Myka's hand on her chest in the hollow between her breasts. Myka could feel the British woman's heart racing under her fingertips.

"You're not the only one, my dear, who is so affected by this…_thing_…that we have."

"Why now?" Myka asked. "Why didn't you act on it before when things were good?"

"Why didn't you?" H.G. shot back. The shorter woman stared defiantly into Myka's eyes, daring her to answer the question. It was a valid question, one that the American woman had asked herself on more than one occasion.

Tears welled in hazel eyes as Myka ran her free hand up the side of H.G.'s neck and cupped her head, fingers tangled in raven-black strands of soft, sensuous hair. Slowly, she drew the shorter woman toward her until their lips met. H.G.'s body melded with Myka's again as lips parted and tongues danced in a primal rhythm that had long been missing from both their lives.

H.G. was the aggressor, her mouth possessing Myka's with skill and hunger. Myka was glad to relinquish control, preferring instead to focus on the experience. After all, this was her first kiss with a woman. So far, she was not disappointed. H.G. was a superb kisser who knew what she was doing. To tell the truth, Myka had to admit that she preferred the feeling of a woman's body, and H.G. was the perfect blend of softness and strength with no pesky whiskers to ruin the feel of her lips.

"You're a good kisser," Myka muttered in H.G.'s ear when the woman trailed her lips away from the taller woman's mouth and down her neck.

"I've had practice," H.G. sighed into the agent's neck. "But, it's been so very long since I've had the opportunity to kiss so fair a lady."

H.G. leaned back and pushed a stray strand of Myka's hair out of her face. The British woman didn't care for the way the agent wore her hair now. She much preferred Myka's naturally unruly curls. The American woman's new, straightened hairstyle didn't match her personality. Perhaps H.G. could convince her to go back to the untamed look.

"Why haven't you kissed me before now?" Myka asked again.

H.G. leaned her head on Myka's shoulder and released Myka's gun hand. It was a gesture of trust, and she was rewarded when the agent's hands, both of them, rested against the small of her back.

"I couldn't be sure you were ready for me to approach you in that way. Besides," H.G. smirked at Myka, "for the record, you kissed me."

Myka blushed again and stated, "I've been ready for months. It's all I've wanted to do since you saved Claudia from the crazy juice guy."

If Myka was _really_ honest, she'd been ridiculously attracted to H.G. Wells ever since the other woman saved her own life by lifting them both into the air with a grappler to avoid the car that was trying to kill them.

H.G.'s sensual lips curled into an almost mocking smile as she said, "You could have made the first advance, my darling."

"No," Myka said as her skin flushed an even deeper shade of pink. "I could never do any such thing."

H.G. brushed the backs of her fingers across Myka's cheek in a gentle caress. "No, I don't suppose it would be in your nature."

Myka tightened her grip on H.G. and rested her forehead against the British woman's. They stood looking into each other's eyes for several minutes, just breathing, each relishing the feel of the other woman in her arms. The feeling was magical, almost too good to be true.

"Helena?" Myka was reluctant to break the spell, but it had to be done. "What are you doing here?"

H.G. looked surprised by the question. "Isn't it obvious?"

Myka's face grew serious as she said, "You're here for the artifact."

H.G. looked hurt as she stepped away from Myka, leaving the other woman feeling naked.

"I'm here for _you_, Agent Bering. It's _you_ I want."

Myka barely registered the glint in H.G.'s hand before her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pete waited for Myka in the lobby of the library for 30 minutes before he decided that something was wrong and set out to look for her. He exited the library and scanned the grounds in front of him. Where to start? He felt drawn to the corner of the building that Myka had been eyeing with such intensity, so he turned on his heel and headed that way. Pete rounded the corner of the building and felt his heart sink as his gaze landed on a cream colored envelope lying on the ground with his name on it.

Pete donned the purple artifact gloves and picked up the envelope carefully. He had an interesting vibe, but it wasn't a bad one. Pete opened the letter carefully and removed the pretty stationary. As soon as he saw the writing on the page, he knew immediately who had written it. No one in 20th Century America was practiced in the art of calligraphy. Pete sighed and read the letter.

_Dear Agent Lattimer,_

_So sorry to do this to you, darling, but Myka and I need some time alone for the moment. As you know, we have some issues to work through. You needn't worry, as I will take good care of her. I shall return the beautiful Agent Bering to the Warehouse when the time is right._

_P.S. Give my love to Claudia and Artie._

_P.P.S. The artifact you're seeking is in the third floor study room._

_With sincere affection,_

_Helena G. Wells_

"Well, Hell," was Pete's dumbfounded response as he reached for his Farnsworth.

* * *

><p>Myka awoke in a darkened room with a headache. She was sprawled across a queen-sized bed, fully dressed, except for her shoes. She staggered to her feet and crossed the room to the sliver of light emanating from the drapes. Myka yanked them open in time to see the sun setting behind the mountains.<p>

Mountains? "I guess I'm not in Texas anymore," Myka muttered to herself.

"Quite right, darling."

Myka spun toward the unexpected voice and instinctively reached for her gun. H.G. regarded her with slight amusement and said, "Now, now, dear. Let's not be hasty. Your gun is safely locked away where it can't hurt anyone."

Myka studied the other woman, who was leaning against the doorjamb. H.G. had changed out of the previous outfit and now wore a loose-fitting lounging outfit of green spun silk that clung to her curves. Myka's hand, not finding what it sought, hung limply at her side. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip in a stance that clearly telegraphed her annoyance.

"Where am I, and why am I here?"

H.G. sighed, "Why don't you come and have a nice dinner with me, and I will tell you all about it."

Myka glared at H.G. before locating her shoes and slipping them on. She gestured that H.G. should lead the way. When the British woman turned and walked down the hall, Myka allowed herself a good look at the retreating backside, plump and caressed in silk. Despite the fact that H.G. had kidnapped her, she knew she wasn't in any danger, and the other woman's body still had the power to drive her mad. She shook her head, rubbed her temple, and followed H.G. to a well-appointed dining room where dinner was already waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"So H.G. has surfaced?" Claudia Donovan asked incredulously. She'd doubted they would ever see her again.<p>

"Yeah," Pete said hesitantly. He looked at Artie Nielsen and back to Claudia.

"Myka's with her. Should we rescue her?" Claudia asked, not sure if it was a valid question.

"I'm not sure Myka needs rescuing," Pete responded, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked, eyes suspicious of the answer.

"Well," Pete stalled. "When I canvassed the campus to see if anyone saw anything, some kids said they saw two women making out right by the spot where I found the letter. They described Myka and H.G. perfectly."

Pete missed the slow, knowing smile that crossed Artie's face when he heard Claudia mutter, "Oh, SNAP!" under her breath before she cracked a matching smile.

"Finally!" Claudia exclaimed. Pete agreed with her, as did Artie, who was nodding his head. They all considered this to be good news. It meant that Myka was finally moving on with her romantic life. She was moving past Sam and into the arms of a 150 year old former Warehouse agent.

Pete loved Myka like a sister, but he was a little jealous of the brilliant author who had stolen her heart. He wondered absently if H.G. had touched her boobs yet.

* * *

><p>Myka sat back in her chair and pushed her empty plate away. H.G. had fed her a meal of savory meat and sweet vegetables, which helped her headache a little. She still battled the remnants of the pain, and she rubbed her temples absently as she asked, "So we're in Colorado?"<p>

"Yes," H.G. replied. "We're not far from Colorado Springs, actually. We're just a little north of Manitou. I bought this house at an estate sale a few months ago."

Myka mused over the story H.G. had told her. How H.G. had been afraid of her own nobility and run from the Warehouse…and Myka. When Artie had rewound time that terrible day, H.G. had been about to establish a protective barrier around the agents to save them from Walter Sykes' bomb. But, Artie had a stopwatch artifact and managed to stop H.G. from sacrificing herself to save them. Instead, at the last minute, Artie told her to put the barrier around the bomb to save the Warehouse. Pete and Myka, along with Artie, retained their memories of the incident. H.G. had not traveled with them through time, and so she did not remember.

H.G. was so distraught with the idea that she'd almost destroyed the Warehouse, and herself, that she'd disappeared in the aftermath. She'd run from the Warehouse and stolen a car, Myka's car. She'd tried to sacrifice herself in a noble gesture …twice. Somehow, she'd always been saved. The idea of becoming a noble creature scared H.G. Her baser instincts always threatened to derail her. So, she ran away to contemplate her future and lick her wounds.

Myka had nearly come undone with her grief before Artie revealed his plan to save the Warehouse…and H.G. Myka had kissed him, ecstatic that H.G. would live. Myka had hoped that she could finally hold H.G. in her arms, but the blast knocked the agents unconscious and when they came to, H.G. was gone. Myka had looked for her, wanting to tell her how much she'd hurt when she saw H.G. incinerated in the blast that destroyed the Warehouse, but the other woman had vanished with nary a trace.

H.G. had filled in some of the blanks. The Regents had set up an account for her when she was bronzed, which contained a percentage of the royalties the author had earned from her writings. There were millions in the account now, after 150 years. H.G. had used that money to travel. She'd been through Europe, visiting her favorite places from her previous life. She'd visited Canada, Mexico, and several places in the United States. Finally, she'd come to Colorado and found herself falling in love with the landscape. The climate was perfect and the mountains were a majestic background. She'd found her house and the surrounding property quite by accident and had acted quickly to snap it up. H.G. was on her way to beginning her life anew.

Now, Myka was sitting across from the author, drinking tea and basking in her presence. The experience would have been perfect, if her head didn't hurt quite so much.

H.G. noticed Myka surreptitiously rubbing her temple and felt a pang of guilt. The fast-acting sleep agent she'd used on Myka had a side effect of a rather nasty headache.

"Dear, Myka!" H.G. sprang to her feet. "Why didn't you say something? Let me get you something for your head."

Myka accepted the white pills from H.G. and swallowed them quickly. She didn't object when H.G. came to stand behind her and took over the task of rubbing her temples. H.G. didn't limit her ministrations to Myka's temples, though. Her strong, firm hands found other pressure points at the base of Myka's skull and along her neck and shoulders. As the medication kicked in and H.G.'s hands worked their magic, Myka found herself in a mild trance where there was no pain and her body relaxed completely.

H.G. took Myka's hand and led her down the hall to the bedroom that would be hers for the duration of her stay. Well, at least until H.G. could coax the woman into H.G.'s own bed.

H.G. stripped Myka of her jacket and laid it across a chair. Capable hands made quick work of the buttons on Myka's shirt and divested the taller woman of the garment. H.G. left Myka's camisole and bra in place, sure that she would be unable to stop herself from making love to her if she saw her naked. The last thing she wanted was to take advantage of her would-be lover in her vulnerable state. She wanted Myka's full and enthusiastic participation, when the time was right.

H.G. pulled open the belt on Myka's pants and unbuttoned them. The author worked quickly, knowing that the trance would wear off if Myka didn't fall asleep soon. H.G. pulled the covers back on the bed and sat Myka down on its edge. Shoes, socks, and pants ended up on the floor with the shirt. H.G. smiled as she caught sight of lacy blue panties. The blue panties matched the blue straps of Myka's bra, which was playing peek-a-boo with the straps of her camisole. Interestingly, Myka's shirt was also the same color blue.

_Of course_, H.G. thought to herself, _her underwear would match her clothes._

Myka laid down, and H.G. covered her with the sheet and the comforter. It would be a chilly night. H.G. turned to leave, but a soft plea stopped her.

"Stay with me," Myka whispered.

H.G. didn't need any additional encouragement. She slipped out of her pants and slippers and joined Myka in the bed. Myka rolled over onto her side and scooted back until she was nestled in the curve of H.G.'s body: thigh to thigh, and breasts to back. Myka reached behind her to grasp H.G.'s hand and pulled her arm across her body.

As Myka promptly fell asleep, H.G. lay awake for a few more minutes to revel in the feel of the younger woman against her body, nestled in her arms. Then, with a sigh of mixed emotion, H.G. fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

H.G. awoke with the rising sun. She'd forgotten to close the drapes, and the sun-streaked sky cast a glow over the room. She was on her back with Myka's head on her shoulder and an arm thrown across her torso. H.G. pondered how to extricate herself from the bed, but the issue soon became moot as Myka stirred and regarded her with sleepy eyes.

"Hello, darling," H.G. ventured a greeting.

"Morning," came Myka's response, her voice husky with sleep.

"Do you feel better?"

"I do," Myka sighed as she rolled off of H.G. and stretched her long limbs. "I feel really good, actually."

"I'm glad."

Myka eyed H.G. and rolled over on her side. She propped her head on her hand and regarded the other woman with serious eyes.

"So, you never told me why I'm here."

"Well, I would have thought the answer would be rather obvious."

"Really?" was Myka's skeptical response.

"Indeed." H.G. raised an eyebrow at Myka.

"You said you wanted _me_. What did you mean by that?"

H.G. sighed and ran a thumb over Myka's eyebrow, the gesture a caress.

"I wanted us to have some quality time together, away from the Warehouse. We have something between us, Myka, you can't deny it. It was so obvious yesterday."

"I don't deny it, Helena. I want you in a way that I've never wanted anyone else before in my life. I've wanted to kiss you and touch you and be with you in every way possible."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I don't know," Myka said dejectedly. "I was afraid."

"Of what, darling?"

"You," Myka's tone was sad. "Of me. Of the consequences."

"I see," H.G. said calmly.

"No, you don't see, Helena," Myka's voice was rough with the depth of her emotion. "Do you know how badly you scared me when you said that "many" of your lovers were men? You've had relationships with women before. I haven't. Hell, I've barely had a relationship with a man, and he died."

"Wait," H.G. was confused. "Are you telling me that you were afraid of being with me because I've had more experience with lovers?"

Myka bit her lower lip and regarded H.G. soberly. "Partly. And because you're _you_."

H.G.'s lips twitched. The normally succinct woman was having a hard time with the words. "You're going to have to spell it out for me, darling."

Myka struggled to describe exactly why she had such difficulty with the idea of making love to H.G. Wells.

"You're brilliant and charismatic and good with your hands."

A slow smile crossed H.G.'s face. "Most women would find that to be a _very_ good thing, Myka."

Myka blushed at the implication. "I'm sure it is a good thing, but you're my favorite author. I've been enthralled with your words and your mind since I was a child. Then, I got to know you as a woman, and I found myself so attracted to you that I could barely think straight. I almost dragged you into a tent in Egypt when you showed up in that ridiculous outfit. I just hoped you wouldn't notice how hard I was blushing every time I looked at you."

"I noticed," H.G. said with a soft smile, remembering the sight of Myka's flushed cheeks.

"When you were a hologram, every time I saw you, I just wanted to take you in my arms and comfort you. In Hong Kong, when you were _you_ again, all I could think about was holding you and kissing you. And when you died, I died inside."

Myka had tears in her eyes now. "I wanted so much to be with you when I woke up, and you were gone. You just disappeared, and you took my heart with you."

H.G.'s eyes pleaded with Myka to understand and to forgive her. "You were the only good thing about my life. I want to be with you, too, Myka. I love you.

"I've had lovers, but I've never truly been in love. Not until you. You stole my heart when I wasn't looking, and now I can't live without you."

H.G. had not expected to put all her cards on the table so soon, but there it was. It was now Myka's hand to play, but the other woman was playing close to the vest for the moment.

Myka rolled out of the bed. "I need a moment to myself, so I'm getting in the shower. Is there something clean I can wear when I get out?"

"Yes," Helena's disappointment was obvious. "There's a bathrobe in there, and I'll bring you some clothes."

H.G. watched as Myka pulled off her camisole, revealing the lacy blue bra that matched the lacy blue underwear. She couldn't help but notice that Myka's slim, toned body looked fabulous in the pretty lingerie. Myka crossed the room while unhooking her bra and shamelessly dropped it on the pile of clothes as she passed. She slipped off the underwear and added them to the pile before entering the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

H.G. smiled. Myka's body was everything she'd imagined.

* * *

><p>"You will leave her be," Mrs. Frederic ordered. The woman stared at Artie through her spectacles as he sputtered an objection.<p>

"I know that H.G. is reformed. She willingly sacrificed herself for the Warehouse. But, Myka would not leave with her without letting us know. She must have been drugged."

Mrs. Frederic made a non-committal sound that stopped the flow of words from the senior agent of Warehouse 13.

"Artie, Myka is part of the Warehouse, which means she's mine. I know where my people are. She is safe, and I believe that H.G. Wells will not harm her. So, for the moment, you will leave her be."

Artie nodded his acquiescence, although the gesture was made reluctantly. Mrs. Frederic softened her gaze toward him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Imagine if you had the chance to realize your dreams of a happy, satisfied life with the one person you wanted more than anything. Don't begrudge her this opportunity to finally be happy."

Artie sighed and nodded, sincerely this time. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the woman leave the Warehouse. Then again, no one ever noticed her arrival or departure.

* * *

><p>H.G. started a pot of coffee for Myka and put a kettle on to boil water for her own preferred morning beverage. She fed Dickens and absently petted his head. The large grey cat had been a comfort to her during her time of self-reflection. He had a curious and loving personality that drew her in, and she'd not been comfortable with giving him away. For all intents and purposes, the cat saw her as his mother, and it wasn't his fault that H.G. was no longer Emily Lake.<p>

Myka had been surprised to find Dickens here, given how displeased H.G. had been at the idea of having a cat. H.G. thought Myka was oddly proud of her, though, for taking in the orphaned animal. The thought of winning Myka's approval made H.G. smile.

H.G. collected some casual clothes for Myka and took them into the bedroom. She could still hear the water running and guessed that she had time for a quick shower of her own.

H.G. hummed as she wandered down the hall to the master suite. Her shower would accommodate both of them, and she looked forward to the day when Myka would shower with her. A dreamy expression crossed her face as she pictured a naked and soapy Myka in her shower.

H.G. shook herself out of her daydream. There would be time to think up pleasurable activities to pursue with Myka. Now was not that time. Now was the time to shower and start preparing breakfast. She was sure Myka would be hungry. That damn tranquilizer had several side effects, but it was the only one she could be sure would knock Myka out long enough to get her to the house in Colorado without paralyzing her or causing long-term damage.

H.G. showered quickly and dressed in yoga pants with a close-fitting t-shirt. As she left the room, she heard Myka's shower stop. She continued on to the kitchen, resisting the urge to look into Myka's room for a glimpse of her. There would be time enough for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Myka emerged from the bathroom feeling almost human again. She'd had time to really think about who she was and what she wanted from a relationship with H.G. Now, she was ready to have that conversation with the other woman.

The agent found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on the bed, along with socks and tennis shoes. Interestingly, there were no undergarments in sight. Myka sighed in resignation and donned the outfit with no panties or bra. She would address the oversight with H.G. when she saw her, but Myka was sure the omission was intentional.

Myka looked around the room, really studying her surroundings in a way she'd not yet been able to do. The room was tastefully decorated, full of creams and blues. The room would be suitable for a man, but there was a subtle feminine flair in the details. There was a brush on the nightstand, identical to the one Myka used, only new. A small bottle of Myka's perfume sat next to it.

The curly-haired brunette wandered back into the bathroom, looking for the toiletries she'd used absently during her shower. The toothbrush was the same as the one she'd opened the week before and the toothpaste was her brand. She threw back the shower curtain and a slow smile crossed her lips. Her shampoo, her conditioner, her body wash, and even her body conditioner were there. The bottles were even in the same places they'd occupied in her own shower. She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed, going through the motions of her shower without any awareness.

Myka sighed, alternating between feelings of anger and feelings of happiness. H.G. had _planned_ this and deliberately made arrangements for her comfort. She had planned her abduction with meticulous detail. H.G. had been in her room at the B & B, in her shower, without her knowledge…and she'd done it within the last week.

Myka realized that she was equally as happy as she was angry, and the anger was fading fast into annoyance. She left the bathroom and wandered down the hall to the kitchen. She heard the rustling of linen and the soft clinking of fine dishes before she rounded the corner to see H.G. decorating a tray with what appeared to be breakfast. She stood still for a moment, watching the shorter woman and admiring her trim figure. The woman's yoga pants did something extraordinary for her backside.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Myka asked H.G. softly.

H.G. dropped the bagel she was holding and spun to face the agent. Her hand absently reached for her locket, a sign of her disquiet.

"Myka, darling! You're out of the shower. Would you be a dear and grab that carafe of juice? It simply won't fit on the tray."

Myka ignored H.G.'s gesture toward the canister of juice on the far counter and crossed the room to stand in front of the other woman. She placed her hands on the counter on either side of the shorter woman's slender hips, H.G.'s arms resting lightly against her own. She leaned in and placed her lips against H.G.'s ear.

"Why didn't you just ask me to come with you?"

H.G. leaned her forehead against the taller woman's shoulder and sighed. It seemed the tables had turned.

"I didn't know what you would say, and I just could not bear the thought of your rejection."

Myka tilted H.G.'s head back and nearly came undone by the sight of tears in those gorgeous brown eyes. Eyes that were gazing at her with such longing that Myka's chest hurt.

What she'd felt before, in Texas, was nothing compared to the way she felt now. Myka had been caught off guard then and wasn't able to control herself. This time, she was aware of her surroundings, aware of her feelings, and deeply aware of H.G. Myka used every ounce of her self-control to suppress her desire to take the woman in her arms and comfort her. She needed to talk to the author, and she wouldn't be able to talk if her mouth was engaged in other pursuits, no matter how pleasurable those pursuits might be.

Myka stepped away from H.G. and crossed her arms. She had to get some distance from the woman before she lost control and had H.G. for breakfast, instead of the delicious spread the other woman was preparing for her.

H.G.'s eyes flashed briefly with pain before she turned back to the breakfast tray, and Myka was appalled at her insensitivity. The woman had just said that she feared rejection, and the agent had thought only of herself and her own needs.

"Helena," Myka said softly. "Look at me."

"No," was H.G.'s stilted reply. "You obviously mean more to me than I mean to you. I'd so hoped you would return my feelings."

"Woman!" Myka commanded with exasperation. "I'm not rejecting you! I need to talk to you, and I can't do that when you're touching me and making me fuzzy-headed. I get so distracted when you touch me that I lose my entire train of thought."

H.G. turned around to face the taller woman, and a slow smile crossed her face as she registered what Myka had said.

"So, you just want to talk to me without being distracted?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure talking is all you want to do?" H.G. tempted her wickedly.

H.G. watched desire spark in Myka's hazel eyes, green now in the morning light. She saw Myka's leg twitch as though she would take a step closer. She saw Myka wrap her arms tighter around her midsection and grip her t-shirt in her hands, her knuckles white with the effort. Myka bit her lip and closed her eyes. When she opened them, H.G. saw the spark smoldering, instead of the roaring flame that was there a moment before.

"I need you not to do that, Helena," Myka gasped through gritted teeth. "I only have so much willpower and self-control. I could lose myself in you and never come up for air."

"I don't understand why that's a bad thing," H.G. stated soberly.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, but if we want what we have to last, then we need to be on the same page. I don't want it to burn out. I don't want either of us to have any regrets or misunderstandings because we moved too fast."

H.G. regarded the younger woman carefully, noting her pleading eyes and the iron grip she had on herself. It was as if Myka was physically restraining herself from doing exactly what H.G. wanted them to do. The author took pity on her and simply said, "Bring the juice."

The British woman picked up the tray and led the way out to the terrace. Myka released herself slowly, relishing the pain in her fingers. H.G. would never know how close she'd come to being relieved of her clothes and ravished on the kitchen floor. Hopefully, they would have their conversation soon and Myka could let herself do all the things she'd been imagining. She picked up the juice and joined H.G. on the terrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Angsty, I know, but we all know Myka is not the kind of girl to jump in the sack with _anyone_ unless there's a clear understanding between them. It will happen, so be patient and enjoy the ride.

Also, Myka's eyes are hazel in this fic because hazel eyes can change color with the light and with the clothes someone wears. Her eyes are supposed to be green, I think, but there have been times when her eyes are clearly brown. I think Joanne (Kelly) must have forgotten her contacts on those occasions.

My creative process flows the old fashioned way: through a pen and onto paper. I edit and embellish as I type. You can imagine how time-consuming that can be. I will be updating fairly regularly (once a week or so), but it may be two weeks before the next installment. Work is crazy and my g/f is off next weekend, so I have to spend time with her or I'll be in major trouble.

Finally, thank you all for your reviews and for adding my story to your alert lists. I'm not the kind of author who needs reviews as motivation; I write this for me and post in case someone else might enjoy it. Your reviews are appreciated, though, so feel free to write one. I do read them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When H.G. finished distributing the pastries and serving the coffee and tea, she sat back in her chair and regarded the woman across the table with a serious expression. Myka appeared lost in thought, contemplation stealing her attention away from the author.

"Alright, love," H.G. invited. "What did you want to talk about?"

Myka picked up her coffee cup and sipped from it gingerly. The beverage was still a little too hot. She crossed her legs and twirled a curl around her finger nervously. She raised her eyes to meet the other woman's and sighed.

"What do you want this to be, Helena?"

H.G. raised an eyebrow and sipped her tea. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want us to be life partners?" Myka cocked her head at H.G. "Friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers?"

H.G. bit into a bagel and licked the cream cheese from her lip. She smiled sensuously as she swallowed and sipped her tea. "Can we be all of the above?"

"Helena," Myka warned, "Be serious."

H.G. smiled at the younger woman with laughing eyes. "I am serious, darling. If you're asking me whether I want you only for sex, then no, that's not what I want. I want all of you that you will give me because I will give myself to you completely."

Myka sipped her coffee and regarded her would-be lover with hooded eyes. "I want to be with you, Helena, but I'm not the kind of woman who can rush into something like this. I'm a little gun-shy, you know? I don't want to be hurt again."

"Yes," H.G. nodded. "You said your lover died."

Brunette curls bounced as Myka shook her head. "I'm not talking about him."

H.G. studied Myka, her head tilted forward. Her eyes widened as she realized what the other woman was trying to tell her. "You're talking about me?"

Myka nodded. "I knew we had something special before, but then you tried to end the world. The next thing I knew, you were reformed, and I had to let you go without ever knowing if you felt the same way I did."

Myka paused to let her words sink in before she continued, "My heart was ripped out when you died. I grieved for you. In that short time, you were dead and I mourned you. I mourned what we could never have. Then, Artie fixed it, and you disappeared."

Myka leaned forward and put her coffee cup on the table. "I can't go through that again. I need this to be an all or nothing kind of deal."

"Darling Myka," H.G. said as she reached for the other woman's hand. "I'm yours for as long as you will have me. I'll not be going anywhere."

Myka allowed the other woman to take her hand and stroke it with her soft fingers. The touch was electric, and Myka fought to breathe.

"There's something else," Myka said softly.

"What would that be, sweetheart?"

Myka took a deep breath and fought back tears as the memory threatened to overtake her. "Before you died, you looked at me and said, 'Thank you.' Why?"

H.G. pursed her lips and absently stroked the back of Myka's hand as she pondered the question.

"Yes," H.G. finally said. "I suppose that is what I would have said to you in our last moments."

"What did it mean?"

"Dear Myka!" H.G. exclaimed. "I would have thanked you for believing in me, for helping me become the woman I was…that I am now. I would have thanked you for loving me in spite of my faults. It was your love that changed me, that melted my heart of ice and allowed me to feel again.

"Obviously it didn't happen that way for me, and _I_ didn't actually say that, but I remember what I was feeling when I started the process of diverting the field to protect you and Pete and Artie. All I cared about was _you_, my love, that _you_ were safe. I would have been content with that, you know, to die while looking in your eyes. I can't imagine a better way to leave this earth."

Myka's hazel eyes welled with tears at the other woman's heartfelt declaration. It was wonderful to hear H.G. say the words she'd long suspected.

"And I would gladly have died for you," Myka whispered. "I'm not the same woman I was before you. You've changed me for the better. You're a part of me now, and I don't want to live without you."

H.G. absorbed Myka's words with a smile. She got up from her seat and came around the table to stand in front of the younger woman. She nudged Myka's knee with her hand, and the other woman uncrossed her legs. H.G. sat on the taller woman's lap and tangled her fingers in those fabulous brunette curls she'd missed so much.

Myka's breathing grew labored as H.G. settled her pert bottom across her thighs. She swallowed hard as she saw the other woman smile and felt H.G.'s hands in her hair. Myka's own hands rested lightly on the author's thigh, as though waiting for an unspoken invitation.

H.G.'s laughter tinkled like silver on the morning air. "Darling, you seem so tense. There's no need for that. We have history, my love. All couples do. Trust cannot be rebuilt in a day. You need time to trust me again, to trust that I've truly regained my stability…that I won't abandon you."

H.G. fisted her hands in Myka's hair and forced the other woman to meet her eyes. "We have time to get re-acquainted and comfortable with each other again."

H.G. sighed and released her hold on the agent's hair. She settled her body against Myka's and trailed a slender finger along the younger woman's jaw.

"I have a proposition, darling."

"Do you?" Myka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since the physical side of things seems to be what makes you the most anxious, why don't you set the pace?"

"Really?" Myka sighed with relief.

"Darling, you need to be comfortable with whatever comes in our relationship. I could not enjoy myself if you were unable to let go and enjoy the experience. I shall wait for you to truly be ready."

Myka wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist and hugged her. H.G. smiled and asked, "Would you allow me one indulgence?"

"Mmm hmm," Myka murmured her assent.

"Will you allow me to kiss you and be affectionate with you? I will not expect anything from you. You needn't worry that I will pressure you into something you're not ready for. I've just craved your touch for so long."

Myka tightened her grip on the other woman's waist. She simply nodded her acquiescence to H.G.'s request, and the author wasted no time.

A startled Myka found herself pinned under H.G. as the other woman shifted in her lap to straddle her. Slender fingers threaded into her hair again and gently tugged her head back for easy access to her mouth. H.G.'s eyes sparkled as she lowered her head, capturing Myka's lips in a smooth motion.

H.G.'s kiss was insistent, demanding. Myka felt H.G.'s tongue push past her lips and caress her tongue. Myka shuddered with desire and welcomed the invasion.

H.G. growled softly when Myka returned her kiss. She felt the younger woman's hands run up her thighs to rest on her hips. Myka raked her nails lightly over the exposed flesh at the base of H.G.'s spine, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. Just when Myka thought she might expire from the lack of oxygen, the author relinquished her lips and sat back on the agent's legs.

"That's better, darling. I've so wanted to do that again. One kiss wasn't nearly enough, and it _has_ been almost an entire day since we had our last one."

Myka regarded the older woman for a long moment, drinking in her classic beauty. H.G.'s raven hair tumbled freely down her back. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with amusement and desire, and her lips were plump from kissing. Her yoga pants were taut across her thighs and bottom. Her t-shirt stretched across her full bosom, accentuating the pebbling of her nipples. Myka abruptly realized that H.G. was not wearing any underwear, either.

"Helena?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you have against underwear?"

H.G.'s decadent mouth smirked at her. "Why nothing, darling! There's no need for undergarments when it is just the two of us. I find them entirely too confining when I am at home. I do wear them out and about, though."

Myka felt ridiculous, but she asked the question anyway. "Do I have undergarments here?"

"Yes," H.G. had the grace to look sheepish. "I put everything in my room. I had hoped that you'd join me in my room tonight, thereby leaving everything where it is."

"Am I your prisoner?"

"No," H.G. looked offended. "You are free to leave anytime you choose."

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Myka said quickly. "I don't feel like a prisoner. Not really. It's just that I don't know where anything is, and you took my phone, my Farnsworth, and my gun."

H.G. nodded her head in understanding. She could see how the situation could be misunderstood. "I didn't want to be shot when you first woke up, and I didn't want anyone to disturb us until we had a chance to sort things out. You can have everything back now, if you wish."

"How long were you planning for me to stay?"

H.G.'s tone was sincere as she looked Myka in the eye and said, "I was hoping you'd stay forever."

* * *

><p>AN: This damn thing has taken on a life of its own. The girls don't want to do what I want them to do. They're taking their time, but I'm sure they will get there. They're just on a little journey first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next week passed quickly for the would-be lovers. Days were spent lounging on the patio, sightseeing in the quaint town of Manitou, and wandering H.G.'s significant acreage. Evenings were reserved for reading, a favorite pastime for both women, or snuggling together and talking about their lives. They talked about everything that was and everything that they hoped would be.

H.G. used the time to woo Myka in an old-fashioned way: flowers in the mornings, delicious meals, decadent desserts, and a constant barrage of physical affection. At first, Myka would tense at the feel of H.G.'s hand on her hip or the small of her back. She would jump at the feeling of light kisses on her neck as H.G. passed by.

Soon, after just a day or two, Myka began to expect and even welcome the author's touch with no hesitation. H.G. knew to exploit the opportunity and began a more risqué seduction. She would lift the hem of Myka's shirt to graze bare skin with her nails or dip her fingers into the waistband of the younger woman's pants to lightly caress the sensitive skin there. Myka accepted the escalation without objection.

One evening, as they lay stretched out on the sofa in front of the fire, H.G. began to stroke Myka's buttocks and thighs while kissing her. Myka was heady from the feel of H.G. underneath her and the other woman's hands on her body. She did not move to stop the caress. H.G. tested the waters as she ran a hand over Myka's ribs and cupped her breast. She kneaded the soft flesh gently, and the agent broke the kiss.

"Is this okay, love?" H.G. asked, concerned.

Myka sighed. "I want you to meet my parents."

H.G. moved her hand away from the taller woman's breast and blinked at Myka. "I beg your pardon. I don't believe I heard you correctly."

Myka drew in a shaky breath. "I want you to go with me to visit my parents. It's only an hour or so from here. My parents are a very big part of my life, and if you're going to be _with_ me, then you're going to have to spend time with them. I want to get the first meeting over with."

H.G.'s eyes filled with understanding. Myka talked about her parents frequently. She'd known that this day would come, but she'd supposed that it would come later in their relationship.

"Of course, my sweet, if it means that much to you for me to meet your parents." H.G. nuzzled Myka's neck. "Parents love me, you know."

"Do they?" Myka murmured.

"Mmmm. In my time, it was quite common for an older, married lady to chaperone the younger, unmarried ladies. Quite a few of my female conquests introduced me to her parents as a suitable chaperone. Every one of the parents I met deemed me to be an appropriate chaperone for their innocent lambs."

A wicked smile crossed H.G.'s face as she remembered, "Once, I seduced a particularly wanton young maid in the drawing room while her mother was planning the evening meal in the next room with the cook." H.G. laughed. "It was simply the most lascivious thing I have ever done!"

Myka swallowed hard. "Promise me you'll behave. There will be no seducing of anyone at my parents' house."

"Where's the fun in that?" H.G. asked with a mock crestfallen look.

"Helena!" Myka reproached as she pushed herself up off of the other woman. "I'm going to bed."

"Shall I join you, my sweet?" H.G. called after her, knowing the younger woman would not give in just yet.

Myka hesitated before continuing on her way. She would take a cold shower before bed. Again. It seemed to be her new ritual: enduring the fire of H.G.'s touch during the day, barely escaping the flames of desire that threatened to devour her each night, showering in the coldest water she could stand, and sleeping alone in a bed made of the sexiest dreams Myka had ever had before in her life. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Hopefully, in only a day or two, she could bring those fantasies to life.

* * *

><p>"Myka, honey!" Jeannie Bering exclaimed excitedly two days later. "Come inside, dear."<p>

Myka made the introductions between H.G. and her parents, Jeannie and Warren Bering. Her mother was ecstatic to meet her daughter's friend. Something in Myka's tone had intimated at something more than mere friendship, and her mother was excited to finally put a face with a name…and a beautiful face it was. Myka's father had caught the same tone and was appraising H.G. with the careful eye of a watchful father.

H.G. was every inch the appreciative guest. "Mr. and Mrs. Bering! How wonderful to make your acquaintance."

"Ms. Wells, it's so lovely to finally meet you!" Jeannie took the author's hand. "Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Oh, do call me Helena. I feel as though I already know you. Myka speaks of you often."

"I know just what you mean," Jeannie said with a conspiratorial wink. "Myka speaks of you all the time, and now I can see why."

Myka's mother was beaming as she ushered the women through the bookstore and up the stairs to the residence above the store.

Myka blushed, embarrassed by the way her mother was reacting to their presence. The agent was perplexed by the indulgent smile on H.G.'s face. The woman seemed to be enjoying herself, chatting amiably with the older woman as they walked.

Myka became aware of her father watching her watch H.G. She smiled at him shakily, her nerves getting the better of her. _Why did I think this was a good idea?_ She wondered.

Warren Bering was a man of few words, but he was very astute and had already grasped the significance of his daughter's visit. He held Myka's elbow lightly and pulled her to a stop in the hallway, leaving H.G. and his wife to continue on ahead.

"Dad?" Myka questioned.

"You have excellent taste," he said with a peck on the cheek. "She's beautiful and articulate. She has manners. You don't see that much anymore."

Myka was speechless as her father left her to join the other women in the living room. She shook her head to clear the confusion and followed him to find H.G. sitting on the couch with her mother looking at baby pictures. _How the hell did she get those out so quickly?_

H.G. patted the sofa cushion beside her, her lips curled into a smirk. "Myka! Come look at these pictures. You were such a precious baby! You still are precious, my sweet."

Myka was appalled by the way H.G. used the term of endearment so casually in front of her parents. She was flabbergasted by the way her parents seemed to accept it.

"Myka, darling, I think your parents have already grasped the situation. I sent them a gift basket yesterday with a note explaining that I was very much looking forward to meeting them."

Sudden understanding dawned on Myka: H.G. had taken the surprise out of their first meeting. Her mother's enthusiasm and her father's words in the hall now made sense.

"I see," Myka wasn't sure she should be hurt or relieved. "I need a drink."

"Excellent idea!" Warren said as he disappeared into his study. He reappeared with a bottle of scotch and four glasses. He poured two fingers of the golden liquid into each glass and passed them around. Myka took hers gratefully and swallowed the entire contents. The rich liquid burned a fiery path down to settle warmly in her stomach. Myka held her glass out for more.

"I'd sip this one, honey, before it goes to your head." Her father's voice held wisdom as he poured more scotch into her glass, and Myka nodded.

H.G. eyed Myka over the rim of her own glass. The agent was flushed, her cheeks pink with the excitement and the alcohol. The author was relieved when Myka finally settled onto the sofa beside her.

"Helena," Jeannie's voice was a welcome distraction. "I'm very glad that Myka brought you to meet us. We've known for a while that there was someone in her life, but she's always been so tight-lipped. You're the first of her friends that we've met. That makes you special."

H.G. turned to face the older woman, taking her hands. "I hadn't realized that I was the first to meet her parents. I'm honored. I want you to know that I love your daughter, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Jeannie blinked back happy tears and kissed H.G. lightly on the cheek. She stood up. "Lunch is nearly ready. If you'll excuse me?"

H.G. stood up with her and asked, "May I help?"

"If you want to, I would appreciate the help." Jeannie grasped H.G.'s hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. "It will give us time to chat, just us girls."

H.G. bent to whisper in Myka's ear, "I told you that parents love me." She kissed the agent quickly on the cheek and allowed her would-be mother-in-law to pull her into the kitchen.

Myka looked at her father, who was tracing the rim of his glass as he watched H.G. disappear into the kitchen behind his wife. He raised his glass to Myka and said simply, "Salud."

"You're not mad?" Myka asked him hesitantly.

"Why would I be mad?"

"She's a woman," Myka said bluntly.

"Yes, I noticed that." Her father sighed and said, "I suspected for a while that women might be more your type. The way you talk about that particular woman," Warren gestured toward the kitchen, "well, that's how I talked about your mother when we first fell in love. How could I possibly be mad that you found someone to love, and who loves you?"

Myka looked down into her glass. "I really think she's the one, Dad. I've never felt this way about anyone else. Ever. She's the light in my soul. I don't want to be apart from her. I needed to make sure I wouldn't have to be."

Her father smiled at her, understanding her unspoken question. "I don't know her very well yet, but she will always be welcome here. I'm sure your mother will agree. Helena won her over with the gift basket and the note."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Myka said. "What basket? What note?"

"She sent a basket of wine and cheese with some tickets to a Rockies game and a play. She made reservations at a hotel in Denver and set up a mini-vacation for us."

Warren opened a drawer in the table beside him and pulled out a piece of fine stationary with elegant script. "Here, read the note."

Myka took the note from her father and read it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Bering:_

_I am sure that you know that Myka is bringing a friend to meet you when she visits. I wanted to thank you in advance for your hospitality. Please accept these small tokens of my appreciation. _

_Myka is wonderful, and I can only imagine that her parents are extraordinary people to have produced such a woman. I look forward to meeting you both._

_Sincerely,_

_Helena G. Wells_

Myka realized that she shouldn't be surprised. H.G. had a tendency toward the flamboyant, but the woman still clung to her notions of Victorian propriety. Of course she would send an advance thank you gift, and no wonder her parents loved her already. The woman was a treasure in this day and age.

Warren watched his daughter as she read the note and fingered the fine paper absently. His lips curled into a slow, genuine smile. His daughter was in love, and it was a beautiful sight.

* * *

><p>The afternoon meal passed quickly, but not quickly enough for Myka. She sat in her customary chair with H.G. across from her and her parents on either side. The meal was delicious, but she could barely taste it. Her attention was focused on the beautiful woman who filled her field of vision.<p>

H.G. was aware of the lapse in Myka's concentration, but she didn't have time to ponder why. Warren was an excellent conversationalist and had drawn H.G. into an intellectual debate over whether e-books were better than paper books.

There was no debate, really, as they held the same view on the subject, but H.G. was playing devil's advocate rather well.

"Electronic books save the environment. They take up less space, and you can find what you want within the book with the 'search' feature. You can even highlight an e-book without ruining the book. Personally, I would prefer to have both a paper book and an e-book, but most people cannot afford to buy both. So they buy one or the other."

H.G. flashed Myka's father a brilliant smile, and he let the subject drop.

"Helena, dear, what do you do?" Myka's mother was inquisitive. "From what Myka says, I gather you work with her."

"I did," H.G. confirmed, "but I had an accident and now I am a lady of leisure."

"How do you support yourself?" Warren asked.

"I had some family money, and I've done rather well in the investment market. I don't _need_ to work, but I plan to find something useful to do to occupy my time. I can't bear the thought of being idle."

"I see," Jeannie said with a hopeful tone, earning a knowing smile from H.G.

* * *

><p>Myka helped her mother clear the table while H.G. chatted with her father in the living room. When her mother went to join them, Myka asked H.G. to help her in the kitchen.<p>

H.G. entered the kitchen and found herself pressed against the Berings' counter while their daughter's hands roamed her body. H.G. caught Myka's hands as they started beneath the waistband of her pants. Myka's eyes burned into H.G.'s face as the agent whispered, "The games end now. We're going home."

H.G. raised an eyebrow at the newly forward Myka and protested, "We just got here. It's rude to leave so soon."

"I can drag you down the hall and fuck you in my old room on top of the boxes, or I can fuck you senseless in your bed at home."

H.G. could see that Myka was not making a joke. The woman was done waiting and would make good on her threat. The language alone was a clue to the agent's mental state.

"I see," H.G.'s face split into a slow sensuous smile. "I suppose if those are our options, it would be prudent to leave to avoid making things awkward for your parents." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm a screamer."

The whispered words caressed Myka's ear and sent a shiver down her neck. The agent dragged the author from the kitchen and announced, "We have to go. I think we left something turned on at home."

While Jeannie protested their early departure, Warren simply smiled at them. He put his hand on his wife's shoulder and said, "Now, Jeannie, let them go. They have things to do. We'll see them again soon. Won't we, Helena?"

H.G. noticed the knowing gleam in his eye and blushed a little as she replied, "Indeed. We'll be back for a proper visit soon."

Jeannie clasped H.G.'s hand in her own and said, "Myka works so much. You are welcome here anytime, even if she's not with you."

Myka rolled her eyes impatiently as H.G. enveloped her mother in a hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Bering. That's very kind. I may just take you up on that invitation."

H.G. shook hands with Warren and waited for Myka to say her quick farewells. Soon, they were in the car, speeding toward H.G.'s house in the wilderness. Myka drove with reckless abandon, veering around other vehicles and taking curves much faster than she should. They made the 90 minute drive in half the time.

When they arrived at H.G.'s house, Myka turned off the engine and leapt out. She ran around the car to catch H.G. in a passionate embrace, her lips claiming the author's in furious possession. Myka pressed the other woman against the side of the car, her hands everywhere.

H.G. broke the kiss to ask, "What changed? Why now?"

Myka leaned back to gaze into the other woman's chocolate orbs. "Now I know I have nothing to lose. I have everything to gain. You're my one, Helena."

H.G. understood what Myka meant, though she didn't explicitly say it. Her conservative parents could have been resistant to their relationship and could have made Myka choose between them and H.G. They didn't, and now Myka was truly free from the fear that had held her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**RATING ALERT: This chapter probably warrants an NC-17 rating. If you do not enjoy reading about the physical relationship between two beautiful women, then do not read this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>H.G. broke the kiss to ask, "What changed? Why now?"<br>_

_Myka leaned back to gaze into the other woman's chocolate orbs. "Now I know I have nothing to lose. I have everything to gain. You're my one, Helena."_

_H.G. understood what Myka meant, though she didn't explicitly say it. Her conservative parents could have been resistant to their relationship and could have made Myka choose between them and H.G. They didn't, and now Myka was truly free from the fear that had held her back. _

* * *

><p>From the feel of the taller woman's hands on her body, Myka was ready to let go and embrace every aspect of their relationship. H.G. kissed Myka with the same level of need and want with which the younger woman had finally kissed her.<p>

"Let's go inside. This gravel doesn't look comfortable."

Myka rushed to the door with H.G. in tow, the other woman nibbling her ear to distraction. She managed to get the key in the lock just before H.G. assaulted her mouth, leaving her dazed and breathless. Somehow, she got the door open and the women fell into the foyer.

Myka kicked the door closed behind her, and her need took over. She sank to the floor, pulling the shorter woman with her. She rolled on top of H.G. and straddled her hips. She pulled off her own shirt before ripping her lover's shirt open, sending the buttons flying across the floor. Dickens would be busy for a while.

Myka ogled the author's perfect breasts, mounds of creamy flesh escaping the black lace bra. This bra had a clasp in the front, and Myka undid it to free the ta-tas straining against the material. Myka ran her hands over H.G.'s flat stomach and took one breast in each hand. It was a novel feeling, the firmness and softness of the other woman driving her wild. She slid down along her lover's body to lie against her, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

H.G. pulled Myka's head down for a kiss, this one full of passion and promise. The searing heat from Myka's mouth was transferred to her skin as the younger woman kissed a path down her jaw to her neck and down to her nipple. H.G. gasped as she felt Myka take her nipple into her mouth and suck on it gently. She felt her desire kindle into flames as Myka nipped at the sensitive flesh with her teeth. She felt liquid heat pool in her groin as Myka rolled her other nipple between the thumb and forefinger of her hand.

"Darling?" H.G. panted into Myka's ear. "That's enough foreplay."

H.G. grabbed the agent's hand and pushed it down her torso to rest on top of her pants at the apex of her thighs. "I need you here."

Myka raised her head from H.G.'s body and gazed into her eyes. H.G.'s eyes were pools of chocolate flame, her desire radiating from a place of intense need. She nodded and began to undo the other woman's belt and pants. When her fly was sufficiently open, Myka thrust her hand into the garment and under H.G.'s underwear. Her hand was instantly surrounded by moisture, leaving no doubt that her lover was ready for her touch.

H.G. watched Myka's face, enjoying the expression of awe that crossed it. The author smiled and turned her lover's face toward her. "That's what you do to me, love."

Myka leaned down to kiss her, her tongue thrusting into H.G.'s mouth as one finger breached the silky folds under her hand. The older woman groaned against her lips, her hips bucking against the agent's hand. Myka explored the author's mouth with her tongue while her finger stroked over the sensitive flesh, learning the intimate contours of H.G.'s hot, wet cunt.

H.G. shivered as Myka inadvertently found a go-to spot. Thankfully, the younger woman moved on in her exploration. Myka would eventually learn to read her body and would know which spots would bring H.G. to release with only a few strokes. Now was not the time to find her release so quickly.

Myka found her clit and began to stroke it, causing H.G. to writhe beneath her. Her body shuddered with the building orgasm, and H.G. broke the kiss.

"Inside," the author panted.

Myka nodded and moved her fingers lower to hover at the tight opening. She gently pushed one finger inside, marveling at the way H.G.'s body welcomed the intrusion. She was so wet, so slick, that Myka was able to push a second finger inside and was easily accommodated. Myka moved slowly within her lover, feeling the juicy flesh surround her. She stroked the ridges along the top and felt H.G. spurt against her hand.

H.G. would have laughed at the look of amazement on Myka's face if she had not been so close to her release. Instead, she fell back and spread her legs wider.

"Faster, Myka!" H.G. panted the command.

Myka positioned herself to get better leverage and began to pump her fingers into H.G. harder and faster. The other woman arched her back as her orgasm began to crest, and Myka instinctively knew to increase her tempo. After only a few seconds, H.G.'s core tightened around her fingers and the author was screaming her name.

Myka watched, fascinated, as the other woman rode out her orgasm and collapsed to the floor, her body still shuddering from the volatile release. When H.G.'s body finally relinquished its hold on her fingers, she carefully withdrew them and wiped them on her pants leg.

The agent lay down next to her new lover and gathered her into her arms. H.G. was shivering now, her body spent and covered in sweat. Myka covered her chest with what remained of the tattered shirt and guided her head to her shoulder.

"It has been so long," H.G. whispered into Myka's ear. "You are an excellent lover with very good instincts."

Myka blushed furiously at the compliment, still in awe of the kind of orgasm she'd just given a woman. On her first try.

H.G. lay against the agent until her breathing returned to normal. When she was sure she could speak clearly, she raised her head and looked at Myka. She saw love and happiness in Myka's hazel eyes, as well as confusion. She leaned down to kiss the younger woman, intending to comfort her. She found herself igniting another fire.

H.G. raised her head and chuckled. "Darling?"

"Mmmm hmmmm?" Myka murmured.

"Would you mind terribly if we moved this upstairs? This hard floor is murder on my back, and I'm not as young as I used to be."

Myka snapped back to reality at H.G.'s words. They were on the floor in H.G.'s foyer. She'd completely lost herself in the moment and done something totally out of character. She smiled at the older woman as she realized that the experience was quite pleasurable.

"I think that's a good idea. We're both going to feel this in the morning."

The two women gazed at each other for a long moment before Myka got to her feet and pulled H.G. up with her. Myka started toward a wayward article of clothing and was pulled to a stop.

"There's time enough for that in the morning, my love."

H.G. pulled Myka through the house and up the stairs, never letting go of her hand until they were in the master suite. H.G. removed what was left of her shirt and her bra before stripping off her pants and underwear, now soaked from their previous exertions. She moved toward Myka like a stealthy cat, her eyes devouring her prey hungrily.

Myka suddenly became self-conscious as she watched the other woman, who was now naked, advance on her. H.G. was gorgeous, a stunning specimen of female flesh. Myka awkwardly tried to cover herself from the other woman's burning gaze.

H.G. raised an eyebrow at her now reluctant lover. "There's no need to be shy, darling. You're beautiful."

Myka swallowed hard and lowered her hands to her side. H.G. came to a stop in front of her and pulled her into a sensuous, wet kiss. Myka forgot to be afraid as her lover claimed her body in a possessive embrace. Whatever objections she had in her mind, her body overruled them with decisive clarity.

The agent's skin burned for H.G.'s touch, and the author did not disappoint. Myka sighed with pleasure as the other woman's hand found her breast and kneaded it. H.G. made quick work of her bra, and Myka soon stood before her topless. The author reached for Myka's belt and it ended up on the floor at Myka's feet.

Myka shuddered as she felt H.G.'s hands on her pants, unbuttoning them. She stepped out of them and was finally exposed to H.G.'s questing gaze. The author trailed the backs of her fingers over the lacy underwear before she simply ripped them off. Myka wasn't sure how she'd ripped them so cleanly, and she was intimidated.

H.G. claimed Myka then, her hands on the younger woman's hips and her mouth on the agent's. Myka's senses reeled from the author's assault. All she could feel was H.G.'s mouth on her and her hands in places they'd never been before. She found herself on the bed, H.G.'s massive king-sized bed, with the other woman on top of her and no idea how she got there.

H.G. sighed with pleasure at the feel of Myka beneath her with her dark, curly hair spread out around her. Now that her immediate need had been satisfied, she could take her time in bringing her lover to ecstasy. This was a task to which she'd looked forward for months.

H.G. positioned herself so that she was lying across Myka's body with breasts touching and one thigh between her new lover's legs. She kissed the younger woman and claimed her mouth with her tongue. She could feel Myka's body temperature rising against her own skin as she kissed her way down the agent's neck to her breast. She paid homage to each rosy colored nipple before kissing her way down Myka's tight stomach. She swirled her tongue around the younger woman's navel and smiled against her skin when she heard Myka release a shuddering sigh.

H.G. was close enough to her goal to smell the musky scent of the agent's arousal. Her pulse quickened as she kissed a spot lower than Myka's navel, but not quite low enough to reach her goal. The author was confused when Myka suddenly sat up, a horrified expression on her face.

Myka had realized what H.G. was about to do and sat up to prevent access. "No, please don't."

"Darling, what's wrong?" H.G. was concerned that she'd moved too fast for Myka.

"Don't put your mouth there," Myka looked embarrassed. "It's not clean."

H.G. ducked her head so that Myka couldn't see her amusement. She regained control of her facial expression and simply said, "Darling, it smells delightful. I was very much looking forward to tasting you."

Myka's lips curled in an expression of distaste, and H.G. didn't bother to hide her amusement this time. The author chuckled low in her throat as she gathered the agent in her arms.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love. For every woman who enjoys giving oral sex, there is one who does not enjoy such things. I happen to be one of the ones who enjoy it." H.G.'s voice dropped to a whisper. "I enjoy it very much."

H.G. studied the agent's scared face and asked, "Have you never allowed anyone to pleasure you this way?"

Myka shook her head. "Sam wanted to, but I would never let him. I don't understand what the allure is for such a thing."

"Hmm," H.G. was thoughtful. "Well, sweetheart, I would like to show you why people enjoy such things. Would it make you feel better if you showered first?"

Myka's expression of relief caused H.G.'s heart to soar. She pulled the agent from the bed toward the bathroom. She led Myka by the hand into the shower and turned on the water. The author smiled at the younger woman and pulled her into a comforting hug. She turned her lips toward Myka's ear and whispered, "I've been fantasizing about having you in my shower for days."

"Really?" Myka whispered back.

H.G. lathered up a washcloth and soaped up the younger woman herself, making sure to wash between Myka's legs thoroughly. She didn't want to give the other woman any reason to stop her from enjoying the nectar she'd been looking forward to for days.

When H.G. had finished washing her, Myka returned the favor, soaping up the author with the same enthusiasm that H.G. had displayed. The shower was sensual without being overtly sexual, but Myka was looking forward to a repeat of the experience. She was sure any such repeat would be entirely different. Myka was aware that H.G. was being respectful of her qualms, and she appreciated that consideration. She'd have to make up for it when those qualms had been quashed. If anyone could help her get past her hang-ups about sex, it would be H.G.

H.G. rinsed them both off and turned off the water. The author wrapped Myka in a fluffy towel and dried her. The women returned to the bedroom and turned down the sheets on the bed. Myka got into the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, unsure of herself now that the heat of the moment had passed.

H.G. had no intentions of allowing the agent to withdraw into herself again. She lay down next to her and stroked her leg with the tips of her fingers.

"Darling," the author whispered, "won't you lie down with me?"

Myka's hazel eyes studied H.G. for a moment before she stretched out beside her. H.G. stroked her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was calm and comforting, meant to reassure her. Myka relaxed into the embrace as H.G. wrapped her arms around her and covered her leg with her own. After only a moment, the agent felt the heat rise in her body and saw H.G. acknowledge it with a knowing smile.

H.G. raised herself above Myka and looked down into her eyes. "Do you trust me, love?"

Tears welled in the agent's eyes as she whispered, "Always."

"Let me do this for you, my sweet," H.G.'s eyes were warm and full of love for the woman beneath her. "Let me pleasure you."

Myka nodded, and the author claimed her mouth, igniting the flames of desire that had cooled but not extinguished. H.G. kissed her way down the agent's body, stopping at sensitive places that made Myka shiver. By the time the older woman reached Myka's navel, she could again smell the younger woman's arousal. H.G. couldn't help but smile at the evidence of her effect on the other woman.

H.G. positioned herself between Myka's legs and trailed light kisses along the agent's lower belly. She pressed a light kiss on Myka's nether lips and heard the agent draw in a quick breath. She smiled as she retreated and placed kisses on the insides of both of Myka's thighs. She returned to younger woman's core and kissed her pussy again.

Myka tensed at the light, sensual contact with her cunt. She tried to relax and to breathe as she felt H.G.'s breath against her skin. She was unprepared for the exquisite pleasure she felt as the author licked the outside of her pussy lips lightly before diving between them to tease the sensitive skin within.

H.G. nearly sighed with pleasure when she tasted Myka for the first time. She was delicious and untouched by any lips other than H.G.'s own. The author was aware of Myka's trepidation at being touched in this way, so she listened for any clues to the agent's mental status. She was rewarded with sounds of pleasure.

Myka was unable to restrain herself as H.G. ran her tongue up and down the inner lips of her pussy. She moaned unconsciously as the author pulled apart the outer lips for better access. H.G. found her clit and pushed back the hood with her tongue, exposing the nerves and eliciting a groan from Myka. The author rolled her tongue over the small bundle of exposed nerves, bringing the agent to the edge of a massive orgasm. Just when Myka was about to let go, H.G. drew the clit into her mouth and sucked on it while still stroking it with her tongue. She was rewarded with a scream of pleasure from the younger woman as her orgasm washed over her.

Myka was unaware of the way her body writhed beneath H.G.'s ministrations, focused only on the brilliant flashes of light she saw behind her eyelids and the flood of sensations that rushed through every cell in her body. She fell back to the bed, shuddering from the volatile release of her orgasm. She didn't feel H.G.'s mouth leave her body to be wiped on a sheet. She wasn't aware of the author's lithe body as it stretched out beside her.

H.G. was careful not to touch Myka just yet, knowing that the agent's nerves were overloaded and any touch would be painful. When Myka's consciousness returned to normal, H.G. gathered her into her arms and simply held her until her body went limp.

"What was that?" Myka asked H.G. in a small voice.

H.G. smiled against Myka's hair. "That, darling, is what they call an orgasm."

"Really?" Myka's voice was filled with wonder. "I've never had one like that before."

"Then I feel for you, love." H.G.'s tone was sincere. "But, I'll be giving you many more of those, if you'll let me."

Myka shook her head feebly against H.G.'s shoulder. "I can't do that again for a while. That was so intense."

"You'd be surprised, my sweet, how much your body can take," H.G. said with a smile. "But, I agree with you that that is enough for tonight."

Myka nodded her assent with a tired sigh. "I could sleep for a week."

"Absolutely not," H.G. said with an emphatic shake of her head. "We'll stay in bed tomorrow, but I'll not be sleeping and neither will you."

Myka eyed the other woman and simply said, "Whatever you say, dear."

H.G. chuckled at the cheeky response and covered them both with the sheets. She settled back into the bed and pulled Myka's head into her shoulder. Myka draped her arm across the other woman's midsection and promptly fell asleep.

H.G. lay in her bed with her arms wrapped around the woman she loved and contemplated her future. There were things to figure out, but those things could wait until tomorrow or the next day. For now, she was satisfied on so many levels. She kissed Myka's rumpled curls and sighed with contentment before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to finish this story. My muse deserted me for a while and life got in the way. You'll be glad to know that this story is coming to an end and will soon be marked "Complete." I sincerely thank everyone who has taken the time to post a review, follow the story, or mark it as a favorite. The notification e-mails have served as a reminder that this story is still out there and that people still care about it. It's because of you that this story is about to reach its conclusion. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

The next morning, Myka rolled over to find H.G. looking at her carefully. She sighed and reached for the author. As H.G. settled into her arms, the agent whispered, "Have you been awake long?"

"Not long," H.G.'s contented purr accompanied her words. "I was watching you sleep."

Myka raised an eyebrow at her lover, "That's a little creepy, you know."

"Not really," H.G. protested with a chuckle. "It's sweet, isn't it?"

Myka simply looked at the other woman, her eyebrow still raised, in answer.

"Darling, I am allowed to look at you and savor your presence in my bed, am I not?"

"I suppose so," the agent replied, "but isn't there something else you'd rather be doing?"

H.G. grinned at Myka's suggestive tone and captured her lover's lips in a fierce kiss. The author felt the agent yield as she rolled on top of her. Myka groaned against her lips as her hands found sensitive peaks and coaxed them to proud attention. Their skins were on fire as each woman ignited passion in the other.

"This is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life," Myka whispered into H.G.'s ear.

H.G. pulled back to see tears in the younger woman's eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

A single tear escaped as Myka shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is right, and I want it to stay this way forever. I'm happy, Helena, for the first time in a very long time."

H.G. nodded and said, "I know what you mean. You complete my life, darling. I don't ever want to live without you. I love you."

Myka kissed H.G. tenderly before she replied, "I love you, too, baby."

The agent and the author lost themselves in each other again, their cries of pleasure serving as the only verbal communication between them for the rest of the day. They fell asleep in the early evening, exhausted and finally sated.

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly. The women stayed in H.G.'s house and did not venture off of the property. Their days consisted of food, sleep, and copious amounts of lovemaking. Finally, H.G. awoke early one morning to find Myka absent from their bed. Puzzled, the author slipped from the covers and into a robe, not bothering to tie it before heading out of the room in search of the agent. She found Myka sitting on the couch in the living room with only a single lamp casting gloomy illumination over the still murky room.<p>

H.G. opened her mouth to speak, but she was distracted by the movement of Myka's hands moving, turning something over. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Myka's Farnsworth, and she felt as though she was being strangled.

Myka looked up as a strange gurgling sound escaped H.G.'s unwilling throat. Her surprised expression turned to resignation as she got to her feet and held a hand out to her lover.

"Helena…" The words died on her lips as H.G.'s shock registered in her mind. Her eyes followed the other woman's fixed stare to the device in her hand. "It's not what you're thinking."

H.G. nodded slowly as her heart sought to protect itself. Only her eyes reflected the hurt she felt as her face settled into a stony mask. "What am I thinking, then?"

"I'm not leaving you, Helena. Not the way you're envisioning it."

"Then what are you doing?" Helena's voice had lost its usual sultry tone.

Myka placed the Farnsworth on the table and moved to stand in front of her lover. "I have to go back."

H.G. started to move away, but Myka caught her by the two sides of her still open robe. The author stilled as the agent pulled the robe apart and wrapped her arms around H.G.'s naked torso.

"Look at me!" Myka commanded.

Brown eyes met hazel eyes, always green in the early morning light, as the agent's stern tone penetrated the veil of pain settling over H.G.'s brain.

"Baby," Myka's voice was softer now. "I need to resign in person."

"What?" There was still confusion in H.G.'s gaze, but the hostility dissipated and she relaxed into Myka's arms.

"I'm going back to resign," Myka's voice held the determination of a decision made, while her eyes reflected the deep sadness of her soul. "I owe them that much. I need to give them an explanation, and I want to tell them properly. They are as much my family as any blood relation. I can't just up and leave without telling them where I'm going and why I'm not coming back to work."

H.G.'s sigh of relief was palpable, reverberating through both women as the author sagged against Myka.

"I'm not going to lie," H.G. rested her head against Myka's. "It nearly killed me to think you were leaving me, but now I'm happier than I've ever been."

Myka nodded her understanding and kissed her lightly. "You need to trust me. I'm here because I want to be here. That's not going to change. I love you, Helena G. Wells."

"I love you, Myka Bering," H.G. whispered as she hugged the agent as tightly as she could. "When will you be going?"

"Tomorrow," Myka sighed. "I need to do this sooner, rather than later."

H.G. nodded and asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Myka shook her head. "This is something that I need to do on my own. I don't want there to be any question that I'm acting of my own free will."

H.G. sighed against Myka's shoulder. "I see your point." She paused, not wanting to seem too needy. "How long will you be gone?"

"I honestly don't know. Probably two or three days, no more than five days at the most. There will be paperwork, and I need to pack up my room at Leena's."

H.G. hesitated before asking her next question, but she had to be sure. "Are you sure that this is what you want, my love? I would be heartbroken, of course, but I don't want you to give up your life if that's not what you want. I want you to be happy."

Myka smiled, aware of the courage the other woman had to muster to ask the question. "I am happy, Helena. Right here. Right now. Having you in my arms is heaven."

Tears shone in H.G.'s chocolate orbs as Myka's reassurance penetrated the veil of doubt she carried below the surface. "I love you so very much."

Myka claimed the author's lips in a tender, possessive kiss. H.G.'s dreamy smile brought a smirk to the agent's lips as she relinquished her hold on the older woman. Myka's eyes raked over the smaller woman's visible nakedness, and the agent began to pull the author back to the bedroom.

H.G.'s smile turned impish as she ascertained the younger woman's intentions. The author pulled on the tie on Myka's robe and her brown eyes twinkled as rosy peaks came into view. The melancholy mood lifted as the two women rushed through the house toward their bedroom, both laughing in their shared happiness. Their robes were left on the floor, one by one, as they reached their destination. The two women collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap of naked limbs.

"I'm yours," Myka said softly as she settled herself on top of the other woman and gazed down into her beautiful face. "Only yours."

Myka brushed away the salty drops from the corners of H.G.'s eyes and lowered her head for a gentle kiss as her hand roamed up the older woman's inner thigh.

Outside the room, Dickens curled up on a discarded robe and listened to the ragged breathing become cries of pleasure. He lay his head down on his paws and waited for the sounds to stop. He knew he would be fed when they did.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Myka packed her things and prepared to return to Univille. H.G. arranged for a car to take the agent to the airfield where her private plane awaited. After a few lingering kisses, Myka finally broke away and got into the car. The car pulled away from the house, and H.G. stood on the porch until the car was a faint speck on the horizon.<p>

When H.G. was sure Myka could no longer see her, she collapsed on the porch and released the wail of anguish that had been building since the previous day. She trusted Myka, but she would not, could not, believe that her lover would return until the agent was once again standing in front of her.

Neither H.G. nor Myka saw the matronly, authoritative woman appear from thin air behind H.G. on the porch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Myka walked through the front door of Leena's Bed and Breakfast and dropped her bag on the floor of the foyer. She breathed deeply, reveling in the smell of fresh-cut flowers and something baking in the kitchen. The agent realized that she associated this smell with "home," and sadness washed over her. She would miss this place and these people, these wonderful people, who made up the fabric of her day-to-day life. Tears welled up in her eyes and she rocked on her heels as the enormity of what she was giving up crashed down on her.

Myka was so engrossed in her thoughts and feelings that she did not notice Leena standing in the doorway to the living room. The innkeeper simply watched the other woman, observing the shift in her aura and sensing that Myka needed a moment to process her thoughts. When the colors of the agent's aura re-settled into some semblance of the woman she knew, Leena simply stated the obvious.

"It's good to have you home, Myka."

Myka's eyes found the welcoming face of the innkeeper, and she couldn't contain her sorrow any longer. Leena stepped forward to catch Myka as the agent's knees buckled, carrying them both to floor. The innkeeper simply held the agent in her arms, rocking her and stroking the unruly curls. Finally, Myka stopped crying and reached for the tissue box that Leena always kept on the hall table. Neither woman moved to get up from the floor and sat in companionable silence until Myka said, "It is home, Leena. But she's my home now, too. I have to choose."

"You love Helena, Myka," Leena nodded in understanding. "That much has always been obvious."

Myka shot the other woman a horrified look, and Leena amended her earlier statement. "It was always obvious to me, anyway."

Leena wrapped her arms around the agent and said, "This doesn't have to stop being your home just because you leave. We're family, and family is always together, no matter the miles between. We're in your heart, just as you're in ours. You'll always be welcome here."

Myka's heavy sigh belied the lightness she felt at Leena's words. "I just wish…"

"You wish?" Leena prompted.

"Nothing," Myka said quickly. "It can't happen, so there's no use in wishing for it."

Myka missed Leena's knowing smile as she got to her feet. "I need to pack, and I might as well get started before everyone gets back. I'm not going to feel like doing it after I tell them this evening."

"There's no rush, you know," Leena said quietly. "And I will help, if you want me to."

"Thank you," Myka said with a shake of her head, "but I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Okay," Leena acquiesced as the agent started up the stairs. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will," Myka said as she disappeared around the corner, leaving Leena standing alone in the foyer with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Myka smiled as she heard Claudia's voice carry up the stairs, obviously yelling at Pete. "You didn't have to eat all of them! I wanted a doughnut, too, you know."<p>

Pete's muffled voice reached her ears, despite talking with his mouth full. "You should've grabbed one before you gave me the box."

Myka headed for the stairs as the door slammed, desperate to see the two people she loved like siblings. She clattered down the stairs and stopped on the landing as Claudia and Pete stared up at her. Before she knew it, she was wrapped in strong, masculine arms as Pete rushed up the stairs and picked her up in a bear hug. She felt Claudia's slender body pressed against her side as the small redhead pushed her way into the embrace. The brunette was unaware of the tears streaming down her face as she wrapped one arm around Pete and the other arm around Claudia, hugging them both to her as tightly as she could.

"Oh, I've missed you. Both of you." Myka kissed the top of Claudia's head and rested her head on Pete's shoulder.

"Can I get one of those?" Artie's voice startled her, as she did not see him come in.

Myka released a smiling Pete and a teary Claudia and descended the stairs to Artie's waiting embrace, the small man hugging her tightly. "Of course you get one, too."

"Are you back for good?" Artie asked her quietly, not letting the other agents hear him.

Myka's nearly imperceptible shake of her head was not lost on the older man, but Claudia and Pete missed the exchange. "We'll talk after dinner. I'd like to have one last dinner together before I break the news."

Artie nodded and turned away before the younger agents could see his eyes fill up with tears. "Wash up for dinner. You never know what you've been touching in that warehouse."

"He's always so grumpy," Claudia grumbled as she came back down the stairs to wrap her arms around Myka's waist.

"You wouldn't have him any other way, and you know it," Myka responded as she hugged the younger woman again. "He has a point about the stuff in the warehouse. Go wash up for dinner. We're almost ready to eat."

"I want to hear about your trip with H.G.," the redhead protested.

"Later," Myka said. "We'll talk about it after dinner."

"Okay," a petulant Claudia said as she turned to go back up the stairs. She turned back to look at Myka when the older woman said, "Wait."

The brunette was confused as she asked, "How did you know I was with Helena?"

"She left us a note," was Claudia's simple reply before she headed back up the stairs.

_Of course she did_, Myka thought. _She would never let them worry about me like that. She really has changed. I love her so much. This is the right thing to do._

Myka shook off the last of her lingering doubts and went to help Leena finish the dinner preparations.

* * *

><p>After an enjoyable dinner, the agents and Leena gathered in the living room to chat over coffee. Their incessant chatter had lasted all through the meal and carried over into the living room.<p>

"Myka," Claudia got her attention. "Tell us about your time with Helena."

Myka nodded. It was time. "Well, Helena took me to her house in Colorado. It's a very nice estate in the mountains. We spent all of our time there, except when we went to visit my parents. She only lives about an hour and a half from them."

"Is she okay?" Claudia asked, her concern for the author clear in her voice.

"She's okay," Myka confirmed. "She needed time to come to grips with what happened that day in the warehouse. She's gotten there, but she realized some things. Which brings me to something I need to tell you."

Myka took in a deep breath as she surveyed the faces in front of her. "Helena loves me, and I love her."

"We know that, Myka," Pete said around a mouthful of cookie.

"Well, you don't know that I've decided that I need to be with her. All the time."

Myka was confused as Pete, Claudia, Artie, and Leena all broke into brilliant smiles. "No, you don't understand..."

"We do understand, Myka," Claudia beamed as she got to her feet and rushed past Myka.

Myka turned to see the redhead enveloped in the arms of H.G. Wells, with Mrs. Frederick standing beside her. The brunette's shock got the better of her, and Myka stood there with her mouth hanging open as everyone took their turn to hug the author.

"Myka," Mrs. Frederick said as she approached the other woman. "I've made Helena an offer she can't refuse."

"What?" the agent managed to stammer out. "What's going on?"

Mrs. Frederick smiled and said, "Agent Wells is returning to the warehouse. She's been reinstated with all of her rights and responsibilities. I know that you were planning to leave to be with her, but I could not stand the thought of losing you, Agent Bering. You belong here, and so does Ms. Wells."

H.G.'s eyes locked with Myka's, and the author crossed the room to stand in front of her lover. "She came to me right after you left and offered to reinstate me."

Myka reached out to touch H.G., still in shock at finding her in the B & B. "What does this mean?"

"It means that you don't have to choose. We can both have everything we want. I'll have you, and you'll have me and the rest of the warehouse team."

"But this isn't what you wanted, Helena," Myka protested.

"That's where you're wrong," H.G. replied. "All I wanted was to be with you. You were going to give up this life that you love for me, but you'd have resented me for it someday. I could not bear to be the cause of your resentment. When Mrs. Frederick offered to reinstate me, I realized that I miss this life, too. I want to come back."

"Are you sure?" Myka was still unable to accept that her wish was coming true.

"I'm as sure as I could ever be," H.G. replied with a sensual smile as she pulled the younger woman into her arms for a hug and a light kiss.

Pete and Claudia cheered while Mrs. Frederick, Leena, and Artie looked on with serene smiles. The team was back together and that deserved a celebration.

* * *

><p>Later that night, H.G. and Myka snuggled in the younger woman's bed. The author rolled on top of the agent and ran her hands under her shirt, seeking more skin-on-skin contact. Brown eyes met Myka's hazel eyes, brown in the dim light, seeking permission for more. The younger agent reached up and pulled H.G.'s head down for a passionate kiss. The author broke the kiss and whispered, "I'm sorry."<p>

"Why are you sorry?" Myka asked, kissing a trail down the other woman's jawline.

"I made you feel like you had to choose. If it wasn't for Mrs. Frederick…"

"No 'ifs' allowed here, baby," Myka said. "And you don't have to be sorry."

"Why is that?" H.G. asked, losing herself in the other woman's touch.

"I love you, Helena G. Wells, and love means never having to say you're sorry."

"Sweetheart…" H.G. sighed and wiped away her tears, happy to learn that she was not the only person in their relationship with a flair for the dramatic. She pulled off her clothes and divested Myka of her clothes, too. As she found herself under the younger woman's body looking up into Myka's eyes, H.G. whispered, "I love you, too."

~_Fin_~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you very much to everyone who has read this story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently working on a Sanctuary fic and a Law & Order: SVU fic that will eventually be loaded. However, I will not be loading either fic until it is complete. If a Sanctuary fic or a L&O:SVU fic is something you're interested in, please add me to your alerts so you'll know when it gets posted. As you can see from my history with this fic, I'm not a prolific poster, so you'll not be inundated with tons of alert e-mails.


End file.
